


[podfic of] Fair Enough

by duckgirlie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Booty Calls, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, legal dirty talk, naked harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic recording of 'Fair Enough' by Closer</p>
<p>author summary: "Rachel thinks it's time to take a chance on Mike. Unfortunately, when she knocks, a naked man answers Mike's door..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Fair Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fair Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282606) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



 

this is a recording of 'Fair Enough' by Closer

recorded for podbang 2012/13

cover art by flyingthesky

 

download links (right-click, save as)

 

[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021007.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022013021008.zip)


End file.
